Find Me
by ChaosGarden
Summary: It's Rufus and Reno's anniversary and Reno is nowhere to be found... Save for the notes and clues being given out to his location. Wait what? Rufus is sent on a hunting game to find his red head; and we all know how much Rufus likes playing games. Yaoi


**Find Me**

**Pairing: RufusxReno**

**Yaoi XD If you don't like Yaoi, why the hell are you even here?? Shoo!!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the FF characters…if I did then I wouldn't be here writing I'd be putting stuff like this in the games! Lol. The name of the resort is totally made up…hey I guess I can own that right?? Lol**

**This is all gonna be from Rufus's point of view. **

Reno, the most obnoxious, craziest, most idiotic being known to man…is no where to be seen. The damned idiot better have one hell of an excuse to miss our two year anniversary dinner. I've been sitting here at the Ivory Resort resteraunt waiting on the one person who called to order the damn reservation, for over an hour now. It's not that hard to obtain a seating here actually. Then again, I do own it. It is a beautiful restaurant, if I do say so myself. The white marble flooring is decorated with black and red intricate designs; lacing their way around the whole dining area, they intertwine in the center where they actually leave the ground and morph into an art like statue. The chandelier in the center of the arched ceiling is worth more than that stupid bar that girl runs. I don't even know how the wench can make a living working in that trash heap.

You think I'm mad? Well who the hell wouldn't be? I never loose my temper. Ah…there it goes. It's all Reno's fault. He always knows how to really piss someone off. Instead of being here I could be working back at my office on the latest Shinra technologies. But no, I'm stuck here, waiting for my lover to get his skinny white ass to our dinner. Mmmm…his ass is quite delicious though…the way he moans my name over and over when I hit that one spot that makes him arch off our bed in ecstasy; the way his lips move over my body and his tongue…oh his tongue…the way it dances around my hardened length; his beautiful eyes, clouded over with lust as I pin him to a wall, meshing our mouths together; his gorgeous, flaming red hair splayed out over the pillow as I lift up his hips and… FUCK! Where the hell is the stupid idiot!

This is utterly embarrassing; I'm getting a hard on here… I'm, the President of Shinra, waiting on a half-witted nut job to get here. God damn you Reno. I need to get out of here and find the good for nothing.

A waiter no more that 20 comes up to my table and hands me a little card. "Excuse me, Sir? This here is for you."

I give him a glare. Why the hell didn't he give it to me sooner? This world is full of nothing but idiots! Well, besides me. I take the card and open it.

_Seeing you makes me horny. _

_R-SHINRA_

_Go look._

_5_

_Reno_

"What the hell does this mean?" I ask to no one in particular. _Go look…_GO LOOK WHERE! And what the hell is with the number? That sunofabitch… What the hell is he thinking? This is no time to be playing around! It's our anniversary for crying out loud!

Running my hand through my blonde hair I take my black jacket and leave the Ivory Resort in search for whatever the hell _R-SHINRA _is suppose to- that's it. My car license plate.

Rude is standing there at the car, holding the rear door open. "Sir where do you wish to head to now?"

"Rude, where is Reno?" I bluntly ask him.

"Sir Reno was to be here with you tonight, but obviously he has not arrived."

"I know fucking well that he has not arrived!" I quickly clap a hand over my mouth as a watch one dark eyebrow lift upwards. "Sorry."

"No apologies needed Sir. Here." Rude takes a small white note out of his inner jacket pocket and hands it to me.

What the hell is it with these notes? It's a waste of time and paper. It would've just been easier to write it all down on one single piece and hand it to me in one go. Gods this is such a waste of time! What the hell is Reno doing?

Opening the note I scan it quickly.

"Sir are you alright?"

I could feel my cheeks brake out into a furious blush as I read the note once again, more slowly.

_You make me so hard; I love your body and what it does to me._

_Gotta be on time._

_Hurry up yo._

_2_

_Reno_

This is ridiculous…Damn you Reno…Damn you to hell. I could feel my lower body reacting to the words from the note. Quickly I get into the car and slam the door.

"Rude hurry up. We're headed to Shinra Corporation."

"Understood Sir" I swear I saw a small smirk play its way across his face when he slid into the driver's seat.

So these two are in it together huh? I knew Reno would never be able to pull something like this off without a little help. The dumb red head isn't that bright…

I stare out the window at the passing city as I replay the words over and over again in my head. Shit this is NOT good. I can feel the bulge growing in my pants as I think of my Reno laying there on the bed…naked…panting heavily as I caress his body and lick his chest, watching as each nipple becomes more erect as I tease and blow on them.

Ok this train of thought can not continue. I must put a hold on my emotions! Reno are you trying to do this to me? What a stupid question. Of course he's trying to do this to me. When I get my hands on him…oh boy will he wish that he had just shown up to dinner without all this.

Rude pulls up to the entrance of Shinra and I make my way quickly inside. Here, Tseng is standing in the main lobby.

Walking over, he just hands me another note. "I don't care what Reno told me to do when you got here. Just read the note and I'll be on my way."

That's Tseng for you. He gets straight to the point. I guess that's why I like him so much as a worker. Taking the note from his hand, I open it.

_Tseng probably didn't tell you so I will._

_I'm lying here, waiting for your delicious mouth to run all over my body._

_Take me._

_7_

_Reno_

If this were some manga I could swear I would be bleeding profusely out of my nose. Reno you are one sly little minx. My sly little minx. But wait, where does this clue lea to next? It doesn't say anything of leading importance! Reno you dolt you forgot to give the next clue to your whereabouts.

"Sir just go upstairs to your office. Reno as another hour's worth of hunting for you and you'll just end up back here. The numbers are 5-2-7-2-2-6." Tseng really is too blunt for his own good. No matter, this saves me much time…more time to spend devouring Reno. I could feel my mouth move into a fiendish smirk as I pressed the elevator button.

Turning around, I thank Tseng. "Tseng, consider your wages increased. You may also have all of next week off. I'm sure you and Vincent will both benefit from that." I smile at the last comment as I watch a blush work its way across the quiet mans face as he nods and quickly leaves the building.

Reno, Reno, Reno… I bet you think you have me running through Midgar on your little "find me" game. Too bad for you, I have Tseng working under me. 5-2-7-2-9, I wonder why these numbers are so important.

I reach the top floor where my office is located. Stepping out of the elevator I make my way to the double doors that block my way to my own office. I slowly pull on the handle, opening the right door quietly, and step in.

…

Holy, Fucking, Hell.

There, on my beautiful wooden desk, is Reno. But no he's not just sitting there, oh no, he's literally tied to it. His wrists are wrapped in leather bindings which are attached with locks. Ah, so that's what the numbers were for.

Slowly walking over I raked my hungry eyes over his half naked body. "So Reno, do you know just how long I was waiting for you to show up to dinner that you planned?"

Laughing slightly, Reno said in his cocky voice "Well, I kiiiiinda wanted to give you a better anniversary present. You like?"

Running my finger from his chest down towards the slight bulge in his pants I reply by unbuttoning his black leather pants and plant kisses across his smooth abdomen.

"I…unh…guess you like it?" Reno's beautiful face contorts with pleasure as I lay butterfly kisses across his chiseled abs. Working my way back up to his face I kiss him and use my tongue to ask for entrance to his hot cavern. My love moans into the kiss as I take my left hand and fondle him through his blue boxers.

"Rufus…ungh…more…"

"Oh Reno, you will just have to endure the torture. I had to." I smirk as I climb up onto my desk and straddle Reno's hips. I once again attack his mouth more furiously this time. Running my tongue along the inside of his mouth, I hear him moan in appreciation. I take my hands and run them up and down his lithe and toned body. Releasing his mouth, I trail wet kisses along his jaw line and make my way down towards his throat. I suck on the junction between neck and shoulder and lightly bite down. Reno makes a small mewling noise in the back of his throat. I mark him and lap up the purpling bruise and continue downwards to his erect nipples.

Taking his left nipple in my mouth, I suck and swirl my tongue around the nub. My other hand plays with the neglected nipple, then I switch so that they each receive the same amount of attention.

"Rufus…so good…ah" Oh Reno's voice is just too damn beautiful for his own good. I can feel my erection grow as I listen to his pleas and sounds. I go lower and remove his pants and boxers in one go.

Look at him; he's so beautiful in all his glory. I just want to eat him up. I lick my lips as I turn my body around so that I'm facing his cock and Reno's facing my back. I block his view so he can't see just what I'm about to do to him.

"Rufus…what are you-" I silence his question as I engulf his swollen member in my mouth. "AH! Fuck…Rufus…more…ungh…"

His moans are just so intoxicating. I lick from base to tip, lightly nipping the head. In doing so, I hear Reno panting heavily, begging for me to take him. In due time love, in due time. I'm just having too much fun right now.

"No fair Rufus, you're still dressed"

I release Reno's cock and get off the table. I slowly unbutton my red, silk shirt, revealing my upper body. Taking off my shirt, I let it drop to the ground. I unbutton my pants and pull them down. "Ohhh Rufus…you went commando today too huh?" I could feel Reno's gaze rack my body up and down. "I bet you want to touch huh, Reno?" Reno's eyes lit up as I said these words. "Oh you have no idea."

I walk towards the desk once more and, remembering the code, unlocking the bindings, freeing Reno's arms. He flips over on the desk and attacks my lips with his own. I feel his tongue ask for entrance as it runs along my bottom lip. Granting him access, I push him back slightly as I grasp his cock in my hand, climbing onto my desk with him. Releasing my mouth to let out a moan, Reno arches upwards, wrapping his arms around head and pulling my hair.

"Reno you're just too hot for your own good. I think I need to cool you down some" I smile as I receive a withering glare from him as I release his cock and head over towards my mini bar. I grab a bucket of ice and head back over towards Reno.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that yo?"

I smile as I grab an ice cube and run it along Reno's aching member. "Shit that's so fucking cold! Ah…" Reno falls back onto the desk and I take the ice cube and run it over his nipples, making them harden even more. Reno arches beautifully and moans my name like a mantra. "Rufus…so damn good…more Rufus..."

I head back down towards Reno's neglected cock and deep throat it. I grab another ice cube and move it along his inner thighs as he slowly thrusts into my mouth. "Take me…please"

"What was that Reno?" I know full well what he desires, but I like playing game just as much as he does.

"Just fuck me already! I can't…take it…" Reno's body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, a small blush adorning his handsome face. It just turns me on even more when I watch as he takes his hand and grabs his own cock and plays with it. "Rufussss…."

I thwart his hand away and replace it with my mouth once more. I lift his leg above my shoulder as I take my right hand and insert one finger. The tight ring of muscle tightens momentarily as I hear him hiss in pain. I add a second finger and scissor them, stretching Reno for what is to come. Adding a third and final finger, I search and locate Reno's pleasure spot. Doing so, I watch as he lifts his body off the desk and cries out in pleasure. My own cock is reacting to his cries of delight, twitching slightly, as if it's being called.

I release Reno's cock and turn him over. Reno gets onto his hands and knees as I lean over him and nuzzle his neck. I use my teeth to take off his ponytail, releasing the flaming red locks of hair that I love. I kiss his back and make my way down towards his hot ass. I part his cheeks and position myself at his begging entrance.

"Reno you ready?" We've done this countless times, yet I still ask for his permission. I guess it's out of habit.

He pushes back, inserting himself with my cock and moans loudly as I fill him. "Rufus…oh god…you're so big…it hurts…ah…" I cringe a little at the last part, knowing that it does cause a slight amount of discomfort. I begin thrusting in and out of his tight hole, trying to locate his sweet spot once more. As soon as I hit it, Reno cries out in pleasure. His breath becoming more labored, just as mine is. I can feel my climax coming so I reach around his waist and grasp a hold of his cock, pumping it in time with my powerful thrusts.

"Oh shit…Rufus…harder…ungh…" Reno pushes back as I thrust, making the feeling all the more pleasurable for the both of us.

I flip him around and pull him onto my lap as I continue thrusting upwards. Reno wraps his legs around my waist and locks his lips with mine. I break the kiss momentarily to say, "Let's cum together…ungh…"

Reno locks lips with me once more and races his fingers through my hair as I give one more final thrust and release inside him as he releases over our chests.

Reno moans in satisfaction as he feels himself being filled with my seed and puts his head on my right shoulder, nuzzling into my neck.

"You're so amazing Rufus. Happy anniversary yo."

"Reno, next year please don't send me on a little hunting game. I just want to make love to you."

"Mmm…but it was fun right? You like my little hints?" I could feel his smirk against my neck and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yeah. I guess I did enjoy it. I love you Reno"

"Love you too Rufus…" Reno draws out as sleep is beginning to take over.

I somehow manage to get off my desk with Reno in my arms and make my way over towards my black leather couch. I pull him up towards me and pull over one of the blankets from behind the couch. Throwing it over us, I feel Reno sigh and snuggle into my chest.

Was the whole time wasted waiting for him at the Ivory Resort worth it? Yes. I'll admit it. Reno is worth more than anything to me. He really does brighten up things. I'm happy that I have him and I'll do anything for him, as long as it makes him happy.

Reno, I love you.

**And I'm done! Whew! So what do ya think?? HAHAHAHAA!! Man I love this pairing don't you? I can totally see Reno doing something like this to poor Rufus. Lol. **

**Man it kinda sucks that college is gonna start tomorrow ******** I want summer to come back already! Lol. **

**Nehoooo. Nuf'bout me. Please review! It makes me happy to know that some ppl enjoyed it enough that they'd be kind enough to leave me a lil feedback. Lol**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all did enjoy it!**

**ChaosGarden**


End file.
